Godzilla (2014 Bandai Creation Toy Line)
Bandai Creation, who has produced Godzilla toys in the United States since 2002, also produced toys for the [[Godzilla (2014 film)|2014 Godzilla film]]. Toys Atomic Roar Godzilla *Description: With collector level detailing this large scale figure brings Godzilla to life as he blasts his powerful atomic breath and lets out his iconic trademarked roar. *Includes: 1 figure (Godzilla) *Package: Open Box Godzilla_2014_Atomic_Roar_Godzilla.jpg Godzilla_2014_Atomic_Roar_Godzilla_2.jpg Godzilla-Attack-Roar.jpg Godzilla_2014_Toys_-_Atomic_Roar_Godzilla.jpg GODZILLA_2014_JAPAN_Atomic_Roar_Godzilla.jpg|Japanese release Destruction Packs Godzilla + Destructible Building + Helicopter *Description: "Bring the excitement of the movie home and fight for humanity as Godzilla or be the Winged M.U.T.O. and try to destroy the world. Your epic battles are sure to crumble the city and bring in the military." *Includes: 1 figure (Godzilla), 1 destructible building, 1 military aircraft. *Package: Blister Card Godzilla_2014_Destruction_Pack.jpg Godzilla_2014_Toys_-_Destruction_Pack_Godzilla.jpg Godzilla-Destruction-Pack.jpg|Godzilla Winged M.U.T.O. + Destructible Building + Helicopter *Description: "Bring the excitement of the movie home and fight for humanity as Godzilla or be the Winged M.U.T.O. and try to destroy the world. Your epic battles are sure to crumble the city and bring in the military." *Includes: 1 figure (Winged M.U.T.O.), 1 destructible building, 1 military aircraft. *Package: Blister Card Godzilla_2014_Winged_Muto.jpg Godzilla_2014_Toys_-_Destruction_Pack_Muto.jpg Godzilla-Winged-Muto.jpg|Winged M.U.T.O. Godzilla Deluxe Destruction City *Description: "Bring the excitement of the movie home and fight for humanity as Godzilla or be the Eight Legged M.U.T.O. and try to destroy the world. Your epic battles are sure to crumble the city and bring in the military." ::Exclusive 8 Legged 3.5” M.U.T.O. is only available in this item ::Included destructible buildings and bridge break apart when struck *Includes: 2 figures, 3 destructible buildings, 5 military vehicles Godzilla_2014_Toys_-_1_Inch_PVC_Military_Vehicles.jpg Godzilla_2014_Toys_-_1_Inch_PVC_Military_Vehicles_-_Helicopter.jpg Godzilla_2014_Toys_-_1_Inch_PVC_Military_Vehicles_-_Warship.jpg Godzilla_2014_Toys_-_1_Inch_PVC_Military_Vehicles_-_Jet.jpg Godzilla_2014_Toys_-_3_Inch_PVC_Break-Apart_Bridge.jpg Godzilla 2014 Toys - 3 Inch PVC Break-Apart Building 1.jpg Godzilla_2014_Toys_-_3_Inch_PVC_Break-Apart_Building_2.jpg Godzilla_2014_Toys_-_3_Inch_PVC_8-Legged_Muto.jpg Godzilla_2014_Toys_-_3_Inch_PVC_Godzilla.jpg Godzilla_2014_Destruction_Pack_2.jpg Godzilla_2014_Toys_-_Godzilla_Destruction_City.jpg GODZILLA_2014_JAPAN_Destruction_City.jpg|Japanese release Godzilla (Individual release) *Includes: 1 figure *Package: Blister Card Godzilla-2014-3.75-inch-figure-individual-release.jpg|Photo courtesy of OpenTheToy.com M.U.T.O. (Individual release) *Includes: 1 figure *Package: Blister Card Godzilla Fighting Figures Smash Strike Godzilla *Description: "Bring the fight home as you become Godzilla and unleash his awesome power with tail smashing excitement or M.U.T.O.-destroying upper body attacks. "Smash Strike Godzilla’s upper body attacks are activated through an upper tail control''"'' *Includes: 1 figure *Package: Open Box Godzilla_2014_Smash_Strike_Godzilla.jpg Godzilla-Bite-Thrash.jpg Godzilla_2014_Toys_-_Smash_Strike_Godzilla.jpg Tail Strike Godzilla *Description: "Bring the fight home as you become Godzilla and unleash his awesome power with tail smashing excitement or M.U.T.O.-destroying upper body attacks. "Tail Strike Godzilla features a swinging tail that is manipulated by a chest control''"'' *Includes: 1 figure *Package: Open Box Godzilla_2014_Tail_Strike_Godzilla.jpg Godzilla-Tail-Strike.jpg Godzilla_2014_Toys_-_Tail_Strike_Godzilla.jpg GODZILLA_2014_JAPAN_Tail_Strike_Godzilla.jpg|Japanese release Godzilla Chibi Two Pack Godzilla + Winged M.U.T.O. *Includes: 2 figures (Godzilla, Winged M.U.T.O.) *Package: Blister Card *Suggested Retail Price: $9.99 Bandai_Godzilla_2014_Gojira_Chibi.png|Chibi Godzilla Chibi-Winged-Muto.jpg|Chibi Winged MUTO Godzilla-Chibi-Muto.jpg|Chibi Godzilla + Winged MUTO Battle Damaged Godzilla + 8-Legged M.U.T.O. *Includes: 2 figures (Damaged Godzilla, 8-Legged M.U.T.O.) *Package: Blister Card *Suggested Retail Price: $7.99 Bandai_Godzilla_2014_Godzilla_Chibi.png|Chibi Battle Damaged Godzilla Bandai_Godzilla_2014_Muto_Chibi.png|Chibi M.U.T.O. Chibi.jpg|Chibi Battle Damaged Godzilla + Eight-Legged MUTO Regular Figures A regular 6-inch Godzilla 2014 was released alongside Classic Godzilla wave 11 monsters, Godzilla 1954 and King Ghidorah 2001. Bandai_Creation_Godzilla_2014.jpg New York Comic-Con Exclusive Comic-Con_New_York_Exclusive_Godzilla_2014_6-inch_Figure.jpg NYCC_Exclusive_Godzilla_2014.jpg Giant Figures Godzilla 12-Inch Figure *Description: "From the 2014 Godzilla movie comes none other than the King of Monsters himself - Godzilla! This 12-inch 2014 Movie version of Godzilla comes highly detailed and is made of soft vinyl. Godzilla features multiple points of articulation and measures 13 1/4-inches long x 12-inches tall x 6 1/4-inches wide. Comes in open tray packaging." At Toy Fair 2015, Bandai Creation unveiled a 12-inch Godzilla 2014 figure. It was released in stores in late October 2015.Entertainment Earth - Godzilla 2014 Movie 12-Inch Action Figure Toy_Fair_2015_Bandai_3.jpg|12-inch Godzilla 2014 on display at Toy Fair 2015 Bandai Creation Godzilla 2014 12-Inch Figure.jpg Bandai G14 12 Inch.jpg Bandai G14 12 Inch More.jpg Hatch'n Heroes At Toy Fair 2015, Bandai Creation unveiled the Bandai Japan Godzilla 2014 and winged M.U.T.O. Godzilla Egg figures, which have been renamed "Hatch'n Heroes" for release in the U.S. Godzilla Eggs - Godzilla 2014 3.jpg|Godzilla 2014 Hatch'n Hero Godzilla Eggs - Winged MUTO.jpg|Winged M.U.T.O. Hatch'n Hero Bootlegs Bootlegs of the "Smash Strike" and "Tail Strike" Godzilla figures were made and distributed in China.Legendary Godzilla Bootlegs - Ebay The bootlegs removed the "gimmicks" of the two figures, instead making them like regular Bandai Godzilla figures, had articulation in the arms and legs, and poor paint jobs. BOOTLEGS_of_Bandai_Creation_Godzilla_2014_Figures.jpg BOOTLEGS Smash Strike 1.JPG BOOTLEGS Smash Strike 2.JPG BOOTLEGS Smash Strike 3.JPG BOOTLEGS Tail Strike 1.JPG BOOTLEGS Tail Strike 2.JPG BOOTLEGS Tail Strike 3.JPG Gallery Legendary_Godzilla_Bandai_Toy.jpg|Earliest teaser for a Bandai Creation Godzilla 2014 toy References Category:Toy Lines Category:Godzilla (2014 film) Category:Bandai